Just the Five of Us
miniatur|Das Logo der Sendung Just the Five of Us ist eine Fernsehserie aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die auf VBS läuft. Sie wurde von Frank Mathers produziert. Timmy, einer der Charaktere der Sitcom aus den 80ern kann in einem Radiointerview in den WCTR News gehört werden. Er besucht eine Kinderschauspieler-Konferenz im Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. In seinem Sitcom-Werbespot in Vice City spielte er ein schlecht gelauntes Kind, das angibt, ein 42-jähriger Investmentbankier zu sein, der eine seltene Krankheit hat, die ihn zwölf Jahre alt aussehen lässt. Dies ist eine Referenz an 80er-Schauspieler wie Gary Coleman, der unter einer ähnlichen Krankheit leidet. Im Interview auf WCTR erfährt man, dass er immer noch wie ein Kind aussieht, wobei er dieses Mal angibt, 52 Jahre alt zu sein und dass er weiterhin die miese Laune hat wie in der Show. Ob das stimmt oder ob er einfach nicht seinen Charakter nach so vielen Jahren loswird, ist unbekannt. Timmys Show wird abgesetzt und durch die neue Sitcom „My five Uncles“ ersetzt, wo es um fünf schwule Männer geht, die ein Waisenmädchen adoptieren – eine Parodie auf die Spät-80er-NBC-Sitcom „Ein Vater zu viel“, wo zwei Freunde eine jugendliche Tochter erziehen. Der Darsteller von Timmy stirbt 2013 in einem Hotel in Vice City in Folge einer Überdosis. Just the Five of Us parodiert die alte ABC-Serie „ “, die Logos sind fast deckungsgleich. Werbespot * Sprecher'''Synchronstimme: Kevin Straley:' Diesen Freitagabend kommt die zum Schießen lustige Sitcom, die die Herzen Amerikas erobert hat und dem gesamten Land ein neues Schlagwort gab. * '''Timmy'Synchronstimme: Jene Hillgreen':' Aber ich bin 42! * Sprecher: Just the Five of Us! Nach einer Verwechslung bei der Adoptionsagentur kommen die Chesterfields mit drei irre lustigen neuen Gästen nach Hause. * Vater'''Synchronstimme: John Mauceri:' Timmy, räum dein Zimmer auf und geh zu Bett. * '''Timmy:' Mir geht das so was von auf die Nerven! Wenn ich’s dir doch sage: Ich hab eine seltene Krankheit: Ich seh aus wie 12, bin aber ein 42-jähriger Investmentbanker. Ich will raus und ’n Mädchen knallen! * Vater: Genau, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Und jetzt räum dein Zimmer auf. * Timmy: Arschloch! (Musik spielt kurz) * Vater: Shawn, unser nobles Vorstadthaus muss eine willkommene Abwechslung für dich sein, wo du doch sonst immer in dieser Gasse schläfst. * Shawn (betrunken):'''Synchronstimme: Josh Clark Ich bin wirklich gerne hier, aber ihr habt kaum was zu saufen! * '''Sprecher: Es ist die lustigste und gleichzeitig rührendste halbe Stunde im Fernsehen. * Vater: Charlotte, was stinkt denn hier so? * Charlotte'''Synchronstimme: Shelley Miller:' Ich hab schon wieder das Sofa in Brand gesteckt. * '''Shawn:' Ich helf dir beim Löschen... (ein dünner Wasserstrahl trifft auf den Boden) * Sprecher: Und diese Woche senden wir eine ganze besondere Just-the-Five-of-Us-Folge, in der eine attraktive Blondine versucht, Timmy zu entführen. * Timmy: Das gefällt mir! * Sprecher: Just the Five of Us – immer freitags auf VBS! Fußnoten en:Just the Five of Us es:Just the Five of Us pl:Just the Five of Us hu:Just the Five of Us Kategorie:Fernsehsendungen Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia